10 contre 1
by Ricky2freime
Summary: OS - Venez prendre un verre sous le gui... et plus si affinité...


**Disclaimer**

**Les personnages du Mentaliste ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Commentaire**

**J'espère que tout le monde a passé un bon Noël (avec plein de cadeaux... youhou!).**

**On avance donc à grands pas vers 2011. **

**Encore une bêtise où, je vous l'accorde, les personnages ne réagissent pas forcément comme leur nature le leur dicterait habituellement... mais bon, c'est pour le fun...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

- Naaann… 'fera pas…

- Fera…

- Nope…

- Dix contre un ?

Rigsby tendit la main à Cho qui la saisit.

- Tu vas perdre… 10 dollars qu'il ne le fera pas… Tu n'en as pas marre de toujours perdre contre moi ?

- Tu sais quoi, Cho ? Pas du tout… parce que ce que je perds avec toi… je le regagne chez les autres…

Cho regarda son collègue d'un air bizarre.

- C'est çà… ta logique ? Tant que tu dépouilles les autres, t'en as rien à faire que je te fasse les poches ?

- Ouaip m'sieur…

- C'est une putain de logique, çà…

- A ta santé, camarade…

Et ils trinquèrent en riant.

.

La traditionnelle soirée organisée à l'occasion de la fin de l'année battait son plein.

Dans la salle de sport qui servait parfois de lieu de réception, la sono crachait le riff hargneux d'_immigrant song_ de Led Zep' sur lequel certains de leurs collègues usaient leurs chaussures.

La salle avait été, pour l'occasion, entièrement décorée de ballons et des bouquets de gui pendaient du plafond à divers endroits.

Les plus malins attendaient en embuscade que les jeunes stagiaires du second étage passent sous les bouquets pour leur voler, tradition oblige, un baiser.

Dans un coin, Lisbon s'entretenait avec Hightower et d'autres chefs d'équipe, un verre à la main, visiblement en plein dans une conversation des plus sérieuses.

Jane rôdait, tel un lion en cage, échangeant des banalités avec l'un, passant une main dans le dos de l'autre, souriant et plaisantant.

Mais il gardait un œil sur Lisbon.

Quelqu'un qui se serait attardé un instant sur le mentaliste, qui se serait arrêté quelques secondes sur ce « langage corporel » qui lui était si cher, aurait immédiatement vu que Jane n'avait d'inclination que pour Lisbon. Le visage en permanence tourné vers elle, accompagnant de grands gestes la moindre de ses paroles et le plus évident, les légers regards en coin vers la jeune femme.

Cho et Rigsby commentaient la scène comme deux vieux complices assistant à un match de football.

- Belle approche de Jane… on ne peut que remarquer la prestance et le complet croisé de notre consultant favori… Disait Rigsby d'une voix de canard.

- La démarche souple et la foulée élastique, Patrick Jane approche, svelte, Térésa Lisbon… qui ne se doute de rien… compléta Cho.

Ils trinquèrent à nouveau en se promettant de faire ça plus souvent : observer Patrick Jane… C'était d'habitude lui qui les auscultait mais là, ils tenaient leur revanche.

Van Pelt rejoignit les deux agents.

- Vous… vous manigancez quelque chose…

Rigsby se tourna vers elle.

- On pense que Jane va tenter d'embrasser Lisbon sous le gui… regarde… elle est en dessous… Mais les autres chefs d'équipe sont trop coincés pour saisir l'occasion…

Van Pelt dodelina de la tête.

- Vraiment, les mecs… vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire de la soirée ?... Chasser les filles par exemple ?

Les premiers accords de la guitare wha-wha de _Shaft_ habitaient la salle.

- Rigsby a parié 10 dollars, à dix contre un, que Jane embrasserait Lisbon… dit Cho… Et il va perdre…

- Eh… C'est toi qui a joué dix dollars… Moi j'aurais jou...

- On joue pour le plaisir, n'oublie pas Wayne… et puis, je ne veux pas te laisser en slip…

Mais Rigsby avait déjà commencé à souffler à l'oreille de Van Pelt leurs premières observations et elle s'était tout à coup prise au jeu elle aussi.

Après une minute ou deux, elle sortit de sa poche un billet de cinq dollars froissé pour le tendre à Rigsby.

- Je suis du pari… cinq dollars que Jane embrasse Lisbon…

Cho et Rigsby furent surpris de l'aplomb avec lequel Van Pelt annonçait la mise. Lorsqu'elle sentit les regards sur elle, Van Pelt dit avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Il le fera… Il en crève d'envie, c'est sûr mais il le fera surtout pour Lisbon…

Rigsby leva un coin de sourcil.

- J'ai du mal à suivre… Ta logique est étrange, Grace…

- Bienvenu dans mon monde, marmonna, sarcastique, Cho.

Van Pelt reprit.

- Elle en crève d'envie autant que lui mais elle n'osera jamais… même dans ses rêves… non… C'est sans doute le seul endroit où elle se l'autorise… bon, enfin… Il le fera juste parce qu'elle n'ose pas le faire… logique non ?

Rigsby sourit.

- Logique purement féminine mais comme tu dis comme moi… j'accorde… Tu vois Cho… deux contre un maintenant…

Cho se contenta de poser ses yeux sur Lisbon qui s'était écartée du groupe avec lequel elle parlait pour se resservir un verre de jus d'orange.

Elle était maintenant pile sous un autre bouquet.

- Vise, vise…fit Rigsby… Elle est sous un bouquet… mesdames zé messieurs… Patrick Jane…

Jane avait commencé son approche, lentement se dirigeant vers Lisbon, mais John Donovan le gratte-papier du service juridique le doubla d'un pas alerte, près à fondre sur la jeune femme tel un aigle sur l'agneau perdu.

Van Pelt ne put s'empêcher d'attraper le bras de Rigsby de surprise.

- Oh non… pas ce connard de Donovan !… il va faire tout capoter ! Souffla-t-elle.

Rigsby et Cho sourirent avec une certaine complicité. Il y a des mots comme çà, comme « capoter », qu'il ne faut jamais jeter en pâture.

Donovan n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de Lisbon. Les trois agents virent à peine Jane plonger sa main dans la veste du juriste mais ils aperçurent sans problème qu'il lui avait chouré son larfeuille.

- Il a de sacrés reflexes… dit Cho, un rien abasourdi.

.

Jane interpelle Donovan. Jane lui montre son porte-feuille. Jane dit à Donovan que ça vient juste de tomber. Donovan lui tend la main pour le remercier et Jane la serre en posant son autre main au niveau de l'épaule de Donovan. Il assoie sa supériorité avec ce geste. Jane imprime un léger mouvement qui oblige Donovan à se décaler sur le côté. Encore sur le côté. Encore sur le côté. Jane et Donovan ont tourné à 180°, ils ont échangé leur place. Donovan est _out_.

Jane pourrait presque toucher Lisbon… s'il le voulait.

.

- Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il est fort… Rigsby était admiratif.

Jane se tourna vers Lisbon. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles et avec l'air le plus naturel qui soit, comme s'il n'avait pas attendu cela toute la soirée, Jane leva les yeux au plafond, étonné de découvrir là un bouquet de gui.

Lui et Lisbon eurent un rire gêné – surtout elle – et parlementèrent. Elle était rouge. Il lui fit croire que c'était l'alcool qu'elle n'avait pas bu qui la faisait rougir et parlementèrent encore.

- Bon… alors ? Il va l'embrasser ou pas ? Commençait à pester Rigsby.

- 'Va pas le faire, je t'ai dit… donne-moi le fric maintenant et on en parle plus… fit impassible Cho.

- Non, non… il va le faire… ajouta Van Pelt qui sur le coup avait allongé cinq dollars de plus.

Jane et Lisbon parlèrent encore un petit moment. Plusieurs fois, elle recula mais, lui, trouvait toujours un moyen de la ramener sous le gui.

Puis elle céda, elle avança légèrement ses lèvres et Jane y déposa les siennes plus franchement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Bill Wither entamait _Lean on me_.

_Lean on me  
When you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
Lean on me  
For it won't be long  
'Till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

Dans la salle, il y eut deux cris de joie et quelques billets changèrent de mains.

Cho faisait la tronche.

Pour une fois.

Mais il était plutôt bon joueur.

.

**FIN**


End file.
